Super Sized Serena
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: One-shot based on Yugioh Arc V. Looks like Serena has problems upon being transported back to the Fusion Dimension. (Contains weight gain)


Serena was in a pinch. The indigo-haired girl had been transported back to Academia and was currently escaping. As she ran, she could hear the sounds of pursuers. Eventually, she reached a dead end, unable to move forward.  
"Tch…" She cursed her luck. She'd managed to make it this far, but now she was cut off. As she turned to head back, she encountered a trio of her pursing opponents. She pulled out her duel disk; readying the device to fight them.  
"Bring it on."  
"I'll handle this." came a voice behind the trio of men. As the group separated, a woman came into view.  
"Yes, Ms. Debuka." said one of the soldiers.  
The woman stepping forward was an Academia soldier named Machiko Debuka. The brunette was on the pudgy side, had shoulder length hair, and wore a simple yellow Academia uniform. Serena had seen her around during her time in their side, but had no knowledge on this woman.  
"Hello, Serena. Last chance to come back peacefully. Don't make me do what I will."  
"Please, you think it's that simple." Serena spoke, "There's no way I'd ever voluntarily go back."  
"Fine then, we'll duel. If you win, you're free to go. If you lose, you'll be brought back with us." said Machiko. She produced a disk of her own.

"Duel!"

Serena - 4000, Machiko - 4000

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first." Serena said, drawing her opening hand. "I'll summon Moonlight Blue Cat (1600/1200) in attack position. I'll end my turn with one card face down."

"My turn." Machiko shouted as she drew her card. "I'll play the continuous Spell card, Grand Pastry Kitchen. I'll activate its effect which allows me to Special Summon one Grand Pastry monster. I'll summon Grand Pastry Icing Witch (1500/900)." A female witch adorn in a chef outfit and and witch hat appeared. She turned towards Moonlight Blue Cat. "I activate Icing Witch's ability. When its special summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field. Go destroy Moonlight Blue Cat."  
The monster pressed its open palms together, pointed at Serena's monster. Suddenly, white icing burst forth launching toward the catgirl. The spray hit its mouth, inflating the monster with the icing. Eventually, the filling became to much and the monster burst into yellow fragments.  
"I active my face down, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance." Serena spoke. "Since you destroyed my Moonlight monster by card effect, I add Moonlight Wolf and Moonlight Panther to my hand from my deck."  
"Too bad you won't be able to use them." chimed in Machiko. "I active the Spell card, Polymerization, from my hand. I'll fuse two Grand Pastry monsters in my hand to bring forth my ace monster. Come forth Grand Pastry Cake Maker (2500/1900)." A plump, female baker appeared, a crown design on her chef hat.  
"Cake Maker's effect prevents card effects from being used in battles involving Grand Pastry monsters."  
Serena knew what this meant. The opposing monsters totaled 4000, exactly her total life points. She cursed her fate. She'd been given a slight hope of freedom only for it to be taken away. She prepared for the worst, but had no inkling about what was about to happen.  
"Go Icing Witch attack directly." called out her opponent.  
On cue, the monster assumed the same pose as it did during its effect. Icing shot out at Serena, aimed right at her mouth. The pressure from the icing caused her mouth to open. A strange sensation overcame her. Despite the cream being a hologram, somehow she could taste it's going down her throat. As she lost 1500 of her life, the topping of treats continued to slide down. A pressure built in her. She looked down at herself in horror to discover she was getting bigger. Her once slender stomach was rounding out, now at basketball size and growing. Her black shirt was rising up, unable to contain her gaining girth. Other parts of her were increasing too. Her butt started to gain, her grey skirt getting smaller and tighter. As she expanded all over, the attack stopped. Serena surveyed the damage down to her. All in all, she'd gained about 100 pounds from the attack, setting her in the lower mid-200's range.  
"Heh, looks like someone couldn't handle one little attack." Machiko mocked. "Now, I'll finish you off. End this, Grand Pastry Cake Maker."  
The monster lunged toward Serena. It snuck behind the newly heavy girl, appearing at her side. From thin air, the chef conjured a cake. As she forced it down Serena's mouth, another cake appeared in its other hand.  
"One last thing." Machiko added. "I activate the effect of Grand Pastry Extra Helping. I banish this monster from my hand during the damage step and the attaching Grand Pastry monster doubled its attack."  
At the activation of this effect, the chef feeding Serena sped up its effect. Cake after cake entered her mouth, each additional one forcing the former down her throat. As before, somehow the attack affected her, piling on more flab. Her black shirt rose, now only cover half her hefty breast. Her red jacket ripped off, no longer able to contain her pillowy arms. The grey skirt she wore rose and snapped. Her red-and-black striped panties visible to the world, well what wasn't swallowed by her massive backside. She'd grown a second chin followed by a third and fourth with a fifth following. Serena hoped her weight increase stopped soon. As she entered her mid-seven hundreds, it seemed wish came true. Unfortunately for the former Academia soldier and current Lancer, it came too little too late.  
The remaining life points dropped to zero, ending the duel. The Academia opponent approached the now immobile girl.  
"Looks like I win." Ms. Debuka spoke as she neared Serena. "Now you see what I meant by if you lose, we'd bring you back."  
Dreading this current situation, the indigo-haired girl knew all to well what she meant now. With the state she was in now, she'd be unable to escape, even later. The massive blob she'd become was now her reality. She heard a slight snap, undoubtedly her matching bra breaking under the pressure of the newfound girth of beach ball sized breast. Her former shirt covered her breast halfway, keeping her decent.  
"You see, I have the power to make my attacks physical affect my opponent. After your defection, I was put in charge of making sure you wouldn't escape. Now, heh, looks like you can't. Okay men, push her away."  
As the forces struggled to push her away, Serena accepted this was now her life. The mostly spherical, chunky girl could no longer put up a fight against Academia. She'd hoped her allies could rescue her soon. Until then, she'd remain an immobile blob. While she was continued to be pushed-rolled away, an unfortunate sound was heard.  
Grrroooowwwwwllllllll!  
The four others looked towards Serena, unbelieving looks on their faces.  
"Heh-heh, guess all that virtual food isn't filling."


End file.
